That's The Way I Loved You
by I'm Miss World
Summary: Oneshot songfic Becky/Cody for Christmas!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. I don't own Becky. I don' own the song 'That's the Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift.

**A/N:** This ones for Becky on Christmas! After such an amazing episode of RAW with Trish poppingin, Devine being backstage and Batista being out for at least six months, I felt the need to improve on this by posting her present early. Bold italics are lyrics; italics are flashbacks.

* * *

**That's The Way I Loved You**

**

* * *

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_**

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Melina Perez sighed, seeing the lovely arrangement of wild flowers on the small table in the women's locker room.

She, along with Mickie James gushed over the bouquet, and Mickie grabbed the small card and sighed dreamily.

_'Becky_

_Congratulations on winning the Women's title baby. You deserve it absolutely. I'll see you tonight after the show._

_Love Matt'_

"You lucky bitch!" Mickie squealed out, startling Becky. She wasn't shocked though. Mickie and Melina and all her other friends were always whining about how great her boyfriend, Matt Korklan AKA Evan Bourne actually was.

And she couldn't really argue the point.

Becky smiled and shook her head, turning to face her good friends. They looked from her to the flowers enviously. "I am so... _jealous_ of you! Becky, you have it all!" Melina exclaimed, childishly stomping her feet, but the air of playfulness surrounded her.

"Could he be any more perfect?" Mickie asked.

"I guess not. He's taking me out to dinner tonight after the house show," Becky informed them nonchalantly. She wasn't _trying_ to rub it in, but how couldn't she?

After her previous relationship, Matt was a breath of fresh air and she deserved to brag about something other than not getting in to an argument for a full twenty-four hours.

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine**_

After showering and primping herself, Becky left the women's locker room since she was done for the night and looked around for Matt. He was bound to be here right away since she had just sent him a text letting him know she was ready to go out. They hadn't been able to properly celebrate her title win because of their travel schedule.

"You look gorgeous." See?

Becky turned and smiled with her glossed lips, turning to face her handsome boyfriend. "Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

Matt nodded and sweetly took her hand in his, leading her toward the parking garage where his rental was. Like a true gentleman, Matt opened the passenger's door of the sleek, black vehicle and allowed Becky to get in before gently closing it and jogging around to the driver's side.

And by some cruel, unusual fate, Becky looked out the window absentmindedly to see the former object of her affection.

Cody Rhodes stood next to his rental, unlocking the door as he prepared to leave the arena and Becky was mesmerized at the way his taut muscles moved beneath his t-shirt.

Matt was great, flawless, but Cody was...

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**_

_"I don't see what the big deal is Becky. I don't want to go! I'm not forcing you to stay here with me! Go out! Have a good fucking time!" Cody barked at his girlfriend as they stood outside their hotel._

_"I will! And I won't come back ass!" she retorted, just as angrily. All she'd wanted was for Cody to go out with her and a few of the other Divas and Superstars, but he'd been all moody and wanted to stay in. Sure, he said she could go by herself, but she knew if she did, he would just brood and be mad about that!_

_"Fine! Run off with Mike while you're at it!" Becky stomped her foot and turned from where she'd been walking away from Cody, marching right back up to him. She was already drenched from the rain and had no idea where she was going to go soaked from head to toe, but his insinuation that she might be interested in The Miz just sent her temper flaring right up again._

_"Don't you dare start with that again! It's not my fault he asked me out!" she yelled, poking him roughly in the chest. He didn't even flinch though. "You're being such a goddamn jerk!"_

_"Me? Well you're being a bitch!" he growled back, having had quite enough of her poking and snatching her wrist in his strong hand._

_The two stood nose to nose, the pouring rain still beating down on them, dripping over their skin and making their clothes look painted on. _

_The high tension appealed to all their senses and before either one could register what exactly was going on, they were furiously kissing, locked in passion and grabbing at anything and everything they could._

"Becky?" She jolted from the memory and looked at Matt as he sat expectantly, waiting to start the car.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." she replied sheepishly, not daring to chance a glance back at Cody. Matt just shrugged it oof and smiled, shaking his head before turning the keys.

_**Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
**_

This had always happened. She'd see Cody, and she'd be absolutely focused on their past together until something finally managed to distract her.

Unfortunately, Matt wasn't succeeding at that task as the two sat in the semi-fancy restaurant, eating in near silence. This allowed Becky to drift off again.

_Becky sobbed into her palms, knees on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Tonight was supposed to be perfect; their one year anniversary. But Cody had called and said he was going to be late._

_It was stupid really. She didn't even know why she was crying. His plane had been delayed. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't like there was anything he could do about it._

_But it was just one of those things. Those things that trigger a complete breakdown when it seems like you're on the verge of being an emotional wreck._

_She didn't even know how long she'd been in here, crying and blaming everyone she could think of, saying how stupid life was and how much she hated everyone and everything._

_"What are you doing in here?" Cody's voice made her jump and he registered what had been going on. "Why are you crying?"_

_She felt stupid. She had completely unraveled for what? Just because he was... oh, an hour later than he was supposed ot be?_

_Becky flushed, feeling embarrassed. She didn't even know what to tell him. She didn't want to tell him the truth. It made her feel like an idiot. _

_Cody sat in front of her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulder as she sobbed. She was a woman. It was common enough for them to get upset like this. He just hoped it wasn't anything serious._

_"What's wrong?" he whispered into her hair as he stroked his fingers through the satin locks, leaving a kiss on her temple._

_"It's s-so stupid. I j-just wanted tonight to be s-special and I made dinner an-and everything and then you c-called and said you were gonna be l-late. I just—" she let out another loud sob, unable to control her emotions._

_Cody chuckled and shook his head, pilling her tighter against him. "Relax. I'm here now, right?" Becky nodded in to his shoulder where she'd buried her face. "Okay so why don't we go eat?"_

_**He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

Days later, Becky sat at home, one of her few days off being used to relax, for once.

At precisely noon, her cell phone began ringing and she smiled to herself, knowing exactly who it was. "Hi Matt," she greeted. He always called her when he said he would.

"Hey beautiful. How are you today?" he questioned cheerfully.

Becky closed her book and placed it on the coffee table in front of her, kicking her socked feet up onto it as well. "I'm all right. Just taking it easy."

A slight chuckle sounded from the other end and she could picture that smile on his face. "Well, I completely understand if you don't want to because I know you don't get much alone time, but I was talking to your dad and he invited us over for dinner."

Becky ran her fingers through her dark hair and sighed. How could she decline him? "Sure, that sounds great."

"Perfect. I'll come get you at about five?" She knew he would be at her place on the dot.

"Sure."

_**He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable  
**_

"Hey Mom," Matt joked as he walked with Becky in to her parents house. He kissed her blushing mother's cheek and wrapped her in a tight hug. Her parents loved him, but why wouldn't they?

He was absolutely incredible. Polite. Smart. Athletic. Sweet. And he treated Becky right.

"Matt! How's that ankle, huh?" Becky's father asked as he firmly shook the hand of his 'future son in law', or so her father liked to say.

"It's strong as ever sir," Matt answered as they wandered off into the living, surely to watch the baseball game.

How could this be any more picture perfect?

It couldn't.

And though Becky felt comfortable and cared about, she couldn't brush the feeling of unhappiness away.

There was something lacking.

With Cody, there had always been a... fire. In a sick way, she had loved arguing with him, loved being so mad she could cry.

The thing that was missing now was the passion.

And unfortunately, Becky whole0heartedly believed, as much as she wished it weren't true, that Cody was the only person she could be that passionate with.

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**_

Becky juggled her things in one hand and her hotel key in the other. Matt was at a signing across the country as she was set to appear at the pay Per View.

Becky cursed under her breath as she struggled to unlock her door. It was two in the damn morning and her flight had just gotten in. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Here," an all too familiar voice echoed though her ears as recognizable hands assisted her lock struggles. Cody pushed the door open and handed her keycard back.

Becky's lips pursed before she muttered her thanks and dumped her luggage in the doorway. She hadn't noticed Cody's hands clutch the door before it closed behind her.

He made his presence known, clearing his throat before the door clicked shut behind him. They hadn't really spoken after their argument filled break-up and it was a tad awkward, so they usually avoided one another at work.

"We should talk."

Becky swore again, loud enough for Cody to hear this time. He wanted to talk?! Now?! When she was in a... stable relationship?

"I don't know if there's anything left to talk about," she mumbled.

Cody rolled his eyes and stepped further in to the hotel room. "Do you love him?"

"That's none of your business," she snapped, finally mustering the courage to turn and face him. He looked beautiful, with his loose gray pajama pants and wife beater clinging to his chest.

Cody smirked, that cocky, arrogant, obnoxious smirk that made her want to smack him and kiss him all at the same time. "I guess that's a no. Poor sap."

You have no right to come in here and attack me like this Cody. Get out!" Becky hissed, feeling pressured with him in such close proximity.

In a swift motion, he'd pushed her against the wall, his hard body pinned against her. "I don't think you want me to leave."

_**Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
**_

This wasn't the situation she wanted to be in. She should push him away and slap him in the face. But the adrenaline was all too much of a rush. She felt like she was on a high as she stared, locked in his intense gaze.

Without any more hesitation, he lifted her up, pressing his hips between her legs and crashing his lips against hers. She obligated to his every desire, parting her lips as he demeaned entry; moaning when he grabbed her hair; rolling her hips when he ground against her.

Matt didn't deserve this. But how could she say no? She was still in love with Cody; there was no denying it. She would never fully get over him.

The drama kept her going. Their relationship was rocky; ups and downs like the track of a roller coaster. But she had loved it and so had he. They both craved the angst and the drama.

Her nails clawed into his shoulders as he pulled back from her mouth, catching her lip with his teeth as he did. Her legs coiled even tighter around his toned waist as he scraped his teeth along the pale skin of her neck.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" he breathed into her ear, voice husky with need.

Tightening her arms around his neck, she returned to the oral assault, kissing him like she'd never kissed anyone before.

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

Matt had found out.

Somehow, he knew.

She wasn't sure if someone had confirmed this, having seen Cody leave her hotel room in the morning or something, but he knew.

But he didn't even call her out on it in a vicious public scene like he should have. Like she wanted him to. Like Cody would.

"I just..." Matt didn't even know how to do this. He cared so much about Becky. He did everything he could to make her happy, to be absolutely perfect. But had that been the problem.

Yes.

He'd tried way too hard.

"I just don't think we should see each other anymore," he finally managed to say.

And Becky felt nothing.

Well, not _nothing_. Relief. Freedom. But that's not what she should've felt. She should've felt guilty for staying with him as long as she had without fully devoting herself to him. She should've felt upset that he didn't want her anymore. She should've felt guilty for cheating on him.

She tried to cover it up, putting on her best friendly, but slightly hurt, smile. It wasn't real though. All she wanted to do now was run into Cody's arms.

Her heart wasn't the one being broken here.

_**And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now  
**_

As she sat there staring at her cell phone, she remembered how they'd broken up. She and Cody, that is.

_"What the hell was that? You could've killed yourself?!" Becky shrieked at her boyfriend as he sat, still concussed from the bad fall he'd taken off a ladder pulling a ridiculous stunt that was way out of his element._

_She had to keep him awake. So why not scream and yell at him for being so stupid?!_

_"What would've happened if you'd broken your neck?! Or died Cody?! Are you stupid?!"_

_"Yep," he muttered, as if he didn't even care._

Becky had been livid at the reaction he'd had in this state of drowsiness. She hadn't even thought about it when she'd slapped him square in the face and left him all alone to hopefully (at the time) fall asleep and wake up with brain damage or something.

The fact that he didn't even seem to care that he could've died and she would've been all alone had really set her off, and she'd stopped taking his calls and going anywhere near him after that.

But now she couldn't wait for something like that to happen again.

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you**_

"Becky!" She laughed a little as she looked down the five stories from the hotel balcony and saw Cody waving his arms from below.

Leaning over the rail, she waved her fingers at him and smiled down, glad to be able to embrace their relationship again, no matter how messed up or dysfunctional it may be.

"Becky, I need you to listen closely!" he called up, passers by giving him strange looks as he acted like some psychotic Romeo. "I want you to marry me!"

Becky's head absolutely spun and she had to grip the railing until her knuckles turned white in order to keep herself standing.

Did she need to think about it?

Absolutely not.

Her parents hated him. Her friends thought he was a jerk. And they were constantly at each other's throats.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes!" she shrieked down at him, completely giddy with the head rush of this spontaneous decision.

_**Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**_

No one made her feel like this. Cody was euphoric, and all that could ever satisfy her.


End file.
